Biological fluids such as urine, amniotic, pleural, peritoneal and spinal fluids are sometimes subjected to testing for the presence of bacteria. As a complementary step, it may be required to determine the susceptibility of such infecting bacteria to antibiotics in order to devise a treatment schedule if an infection is detected. Common analytical methods involve culturing and or microscopy, require skilled operators and are time and resource consuming. Normally, physicians and veterinarians are to wait for days in order to receive laboratory results that determine whether a human or animal subject is infected with bacteria and recommend the antibiotic most appropriate for the required treatment.
A method for determining bacterial susceptibility to antibiotic agents which is less time demanding is discussed in “Light scattering methods for antibiotic sensitivity tests”, by J. Murray, P. Evans and D. W. L. Hukins, in J. Clin Pathol, (1980) 33, 995-1001. This method is based on the observation that the angle of light scattered from a sample of fluid containing bacteria changes after an adequate antibiotic agent is added to the examined fluid. Two samples of the same fluid, one of which an antibiotic agent, are simultaneously cultured. The culturing time as disclosed is significantly longer than the half-life time of the bacterial proliferation and is preferably about 90 minutes. Light scattering measurements across a wide angular range (including back scattering) are carried out for both samples by means of a differential light scattering photometer. Representative parameters, such as a displacement parameter that is proportional to the area separating between the plots of angular scattering profiles of the two samples divided by the angular range, are calculated. The values of such parameters are matched with a calibration scale for determining the susceptibility of bacteria to a specific antibiotic agent. However the results of implementing this method are not satisfactory as at least 20% of disagreement between tests attained using the disclosed method compared to a common method of incubation and microscopy are reported.
Besides the common culture methods, a number of additional techniques have been developed for the determination of the presence of bacteria in fluids, including, for example, test strips for screening for urinary tract infection (UTI), based on the testing for the presence of products within the sample created by infecting bacteria such as nitrite. However the above-mentioned method fails to detect bacteria that do not generate specific products. The method requires high bacterial concentration in the examined sample and therefore such screening process is prone to insufficient sensitivity and relatively low specificity.
International patent application WO 06018839 A2 discloses a system and a method for detecting and counting bacteria in such biological fluids. The disclosed method includes the steps of: (1) removing particles larger in size than the bacteria by filtering a sample of the fluid; (2) measuring the intensity of light scattered from the filtered fluid at one or more points displaced from the axis of the illuminating light beam; (3) associating a scattering profile with the scattering measurements; (4) comparing the associated scattering profile with stored reference scattering profiles; (5) bacterial concentration is determined by the respective count related to the reference scattering profile that fits best the associated scattering profile. The stored basic profiles according to the disclosed method consists of statistically averaged measured and or calculated scattering profiles relating to calibrated samples of filtered fluids and or linear combinations of such profiles. A cuvette especially suited for such light scattering measurement is also disclosed. Obviously such method is capable for significantly reducing the time and labor associated with detecting bacterial infection however the susceptibility of the detected bacteria to antibiotics remains unsolved.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,861,230 a method for testing the growth characteristics of bacteria including testing bacterial susceptibility to an antibiotic agent is disclosed. This method combines culturing a sample of fluid and luminescence measurements of the cultured sample. At a preparation stage a sample of the fluid containing the antibiotic agent is cultured for a while for generating a base line level of free adenylate kinase. Bacterial susceptibility is determined by comparing levels of free adenylate kinase repeatedly measured such that: a first measurement is carried out: then the antibiotic agent is added to the examined sample, than after a delay of preferably fifteen minutes a second measurement is made. The level of adenlytate kinase increases in cases in which the bacteria are susceptible to the antibiotic agent. The disclosed method is reported to be sensitive even in cases in which the bacterial concentration in the examined fluid is considerably low and or the second measurement of the level of adenylate kinase is delayed by a time interval that is shorter than the preferred time interval. However its implementation requires wet chemistry, culturing and the use of relatively sophisticated equipment.
Therefore a rapid and labor saving screening method that can obviate a significant amount of expensive and time-consuming work in the performance of the tests is beneficial.